


[podfic] Command Me To Be Well

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [32]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Codependency, Cover Art Welcome, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It, Healing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Cheating death has consequences.Or the one where Supes comes back a little broken, Bruce involuntarily adopts a bunch of superpowered individuals, and alien invasions bring people closer together.01:27:59 :: Written byHeroics.





	[podfic] Command Me To Be Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [command me to be well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643468) by [stonecarved (figure8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/stonecarved). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/dcucommandmetobewell):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16w3rslILtJ8LlYDwtwbYo8RRe6ISrLrj):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Frecklebombfic for the 2019 Euopodfriends exchange. See you soon!!  
Thanks to Heroics for giving me permission to record this work!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
